1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a mobile device capable of controlling an operation thereof according to a user's gesture and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With development of electronic technology, various types of user terminal apparatuses have been used. In particular, recently, spread of high-spec user terminal apparatuses such as smart phones or tablet personal computers (PCs) are greatly increased.
Thus, a type of serve supported by the user terminal apparatuses gradually highly qualified. In particular, the users tend to prefer faster, more convenient, and simpler service as compared in the past. By considering these circumstances, research on services providable from the user terminal apparatuses have consistently progressed in various ways.
There is shopping service among the services. That is, in the past, the users purchase goods off-line only using cash or a credit card. In recent years, the users shop using a method of ordering goods in on-line shopping malls and paying a transaction amount by credit card, mobile phone authorization, deposit without a bankbook, and the like, using a users' own PCs.
However, it is cumbersome in the shopping service in that the user always has to use the credit for a payment. That is, the current user terminal apparatuses support shopping services in the limited level.
Therefore, there is a need for technology capable of providing the shopping services in the users-portable mobile devices.
However, to execute applications required to perform the payment in the mobile devices, it is inconvenient to perform operations several times. Therefore, it is difficult to enable the shopping using the mobile devices.